


Be mine

by PumpkinkQueen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Counter Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Vibrators, not between gerald and jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: It was working really well between them. They didn’t grow bored with each other. On the contrary, Gerald started to take him out as a trophy boy of some sort and Jaskier found himself loving every second of it. When they walked into an event he drew in the jealousy which poured out from other subs.But lately, the things had been slightly different. They still had a lot of sex and Gerald took out all kind of fantasies on him, but there was more. As if layers of the lonely man were coming off.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Be mine

[ ](https://ibb.co/bs1qHBW)   
  


Jaskier came to his senses slowly. He felt sore, in a good way; Gerald fucked him so hard the night before he probably passed out at some point.

After months of their weird agreement, he grew so confident to joke about the other man’s age; which inevitably led to Gerald proving him wrong, usually with hours of hot sex.

They had some sort of a contract. After that first night, when Gerald saved him from a group of very drunk men which tried to rape him, they talked for a long time. They end up with an agreement, Gerald gave him a job and he spoiled him rotten with expensive gifts, he held decision power on what he wore and on his orgasms. Jaskier was more than happy with the arrangement. He basically was saving all of his payments because he lived with the man and Gerald get to scratch the one fantasy he always had: to be over possessive and controlling over a young partner which enjoyed his patronage a lot. A sugar daddy basically even if the man didn’t like to be called that.

Furthermore, the sex was amazing. He used to think he was an expert after he used to be a whore for a couple of years, but Gerald proved him wrong. Repeatedly.

The older man dug out kinks Jaskier wasn’t even aware they existed. Like denial. Since Gerald owned his cock, as he stated often during sex, he didn’t always let him come. The boy thought he would hate it, but he was always granted the most amazing orgasms afterwards.

So it was working really well between them. They didn’t grow bored with each other. On the contrary, Gerald started to take him out as a trophy boy of some sort and Jaskier found himself loving every second of it. When they walked into an event he drew in the jealousy which poured out from other subs. 

But lately, the things had been slightly different. They still had a lot of sex and Gerald took out all kind of fantasies on him, but there was more. As if layers of the lonely man were coming off.

Kisses were a good example. They kissed before obliviously but now Jaskier felt like it wasn’t always sexual. Many time Gerald pulled him out to kiss him slowly, sucking his tongue, his hands cupping his face gently. He reached out passing near him to caress him mindlessly. Some nights they started making out on the couch and it didn’t lead to sex all the time, they snuggle a little and they went back watching the movie.

Something was changing and Jaskier didn’t know how to address their relationship now. He wasn’t scared though. He was so used to bad luck that he just accepted what he received without question.

Like that morning, when he woke up with his body sore and a plug vibrating into his ass. It had been on for heaven knows how long. He was hard and leaking his body aroused and hot.

Then he noticed the cock ring he now wore. The message was clear: not coming until further notice.

He walked toward the kitchen his chest tight.

The night before they had sex, but it felt so weird. Gerald kissed him through the whole thing, keeping him on his back while he slowly thrust inside him. No toys, no teasing, no rope, nothing. Only slow built arousal that exploded into a mind-blowing orgasm. When he came down from it Gerald was still thrusting into him, harder now. The man had amazing stamina and he cummed two more times before he was done with him. 

He entered the kitchen completely naked and Gerald’s eyes found him immediately.

“Good morning.” He said approaching the table. 

“Good morning.” Answered him dragging him closer with one arm. He kissed him, bringing him sitting sideways on his lap. A big hand closed on his small dick pumping it. The boy threw back his head moaning, his toes curling in arousal. He knew better than begging but fingers were pocking the plugging his ass and he was covered in sweat in a few seconds.

“Have some breakfast.” Said Gerald his hands suddenly gone. He made the boy turn on his lap to put him in front of a bowl of cereals. 

Jaskier grabbed a spoon and started eating, while one hand went down between his legs to set the plug free. He sighed in relief when the vibrations disappeared but right afterwards there was something hard pocking his entrance.

He fucked him just like that. His cock deep inside of his body, pounding him with small movements landing exactly on his prostate. He forgot about breakfast at some point. Holding on the table his legs kicking and curling in the air. too short to reach the floor. 

“Please…” He said. But Gerald bitted him on the shoulder, deaf to his plea.

Hard, hot hands came up to rest against his pecks, covering the nipples but not touching them right away, and Jaskier groaned at the teasing, he was weak on his chest. His nipples contracted almost painfully, budding into tiny, hard, aching points, he had to close his fists to fight the temptation of touching them himself. The hands massaged his stomach, keeping away from his cock as well and he screamed his frustration.

“Good boy.” Gerald murmured. He laid a hand on Jaskier's back and gently caressed his flushed skin, rubbing from his shoulders to the swell of his ass as his lover shuddered and swore beneath the touch the entire time.

By the end of it, Jaskier was trembling, stuffed full of cum, while the plug was holding it into his body. Gerald didn’t turn on the vibrator but he played with his cock until he was on verge of tears.

Afterwards, he fed him some more, kissing him occasionally on the neck. Jaskier's suspected he got off on the sight of his collarbone covered in marks.

His break didn’t last long. In one hour they were sitting on the couch. Well, Gerald was sitting, Jaskier was laying, belly down on his lap while one hand explored the area between his leg and the other was pressed firmly on the back of his neck. 

He felt so floaty, owned, his mind empty and his body heavy. Now Gerald was exploring the way the cock ring separated his balls to holding his pleasure at stake. He palmed the balls, together and in turn; playing the body in his lap like an instrument, a chorus of soft choking sighs coming from the boy as he reached for his cock pumping it a little, just to keep his interest high.

After a while Jaskier was sitting on his lap again, his legs spread around him. He was hugging his neck while they kissed moving slowly over his cock. It didn’t matter how many time he fucked him, Gerald couldn’t get enough of that body. That hot mouth hunted his dreams, driving into late-night fuck more than once when he wake up hard and thirsty for his young lover.

He wasn’t used to this kind of feeling.

He had plenty of lovers before and it wasn’t his first time having a sugar baby.

But he never had one as sweet as the adorable boy bouncing on his cock at that moment.

Jaskier was so obvious on the effect he had on people. Those wide eyes were so deep that could trap a man soul. He was hot but that wasn’t what really drove the man insane. It was the way he submitted for him. He had a fire in him, he was ready to fight that group of men the night they met.

But he knelled for Gerald willingly. He never felt so cherished.

He was the one meant to take care of the boy, but it felt the other way around. Jaskier was always looking at him, always receptive for his mood and his desire.

To be the centre of someone world gave such a rush of power that the only thought made him pound the boy harder, chasing his orgasm.

He had a plan for the night. But for now he was more than happy to stuff the boy full with his come, keeping him plugged and on edge for the whole afternoon.

By dinner time Jaskier was crazy with arousal, Gerald didn’t leave him alone for a second all day long, teasing him, pumping him, fucking him on every surface he could find.

The Christianised the house a long time ago but if they ever missed a single spot by the end of the day that wasn't the case anymore.

Evening found Jaskier hungry for the watering smell which filled the house. Gerald was cooking for him and he watched him lovingly from his place on the counter. The man fucked him on it and after he plugged him back he ordered him to stay there as he took care of everything.

He felt warm and buzzing. He still wanted to come but having the man taking care of him felt so nice that he wasn’t restless.

When he was finally allowed in the other room, where Gerald had prepared the table he was left breathless. The dining room table was set with a snowy-white linen tablecloth, silver candlesticks holding white candles that glowed with an aura that made Jaskier's mouth went dry. Gerald stood by a chair and he helped him sit.

He made pasta, an Italian recipe. It was simple but the man was so good at it that it was by far Jaskier’s favourite. He told him he learnt in Rome and there was a lingering promised to have a holiday there soon, just the two of them.

Like a honeymoon.

Jaskier pushed away from the idea, he wasn’t going to wish for something he may never head. 

He had no idea about how far from the truth it was.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the man reaching for a box he hid under his chair, but he followed him with his eyes as he stood and walked around the table.

The bubble popped when Gerald dropped on a knee right near his chair. His heart jumped in his throat while his brain was working fast as a train.

What the fuck was going on.

Gerald put him out his misery with a smile which whipped out his worries. 

“Jaskier.” He said. “I never thought I found myself in this position but here we are. I had the most amazing time of my life these months with you, I can’t even remember my life before you walked in it. I love waking up near you: your face is the last thing I see before sleeping and the first one in the morning. I can’t just deny anymore that what I want with you is more.” He worked the lid of the box open and Jaskier eyes set on a collar which was laying inside. It was thick, surely made of leather. Black with silver details. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. “I never believe in long term commitment but then you came and shook my world.” He took a deep breath. “I love you. Please be mine.”

His brain wasn’t working. He couldn't put together words. Gerald figure was blurry by the tears which were flooding on his cheeks. So he just quitted and launched himself forward.

Gerald caught him but they were thrown on the floor the boy crying loudly as he held the man desperately.

“I love you. “ He blabbed incoherently, his small frame shaking with sobs. “I love you.” He repeated again and again, kissing blindly Gerald face looking for the lips.

“Is this real?” He asked in the end, his eyes red.

Gerald rolled them on the floor caging him between his arms.

“I will hold you as long as you’ll have me, and I’ll demonstrate every day how real it is. Will you wear my collar?”

He nodded, his words failing him again. 

With the comforting pressure of the collar around his neck, Jaskier let Gerald took him to their bed. The man pressed a long kiss on the leather, pressing him down with his weight.

Gerald covered his finger in lube pouring it over Jaskier's groin. The boy shuddered, feeling the wet substance coating him slowly reaching his ass. Gerald didn’t go for it right away: he spread his legs wide, leaning on him to kiss his neck around the collar. His hand slid around Jaskier’s back and down to his arse, his fingers squeezing the cheeks before sliding between them to run along his cleft and over his opening. The tip of one of Gerald’s fingers circled before pressing in a bit, and he smiled pulling back to look at him.

“Relax for me, baby.” He said softly.

Jaskier took a deep breath and relaxed, easily opening himself to the full length of Gerald's index finger. His body opened to two fingers surprisingly easily, he didn’t even realise how fast he was going under.

He didn’t need to worry about anything.

He was owned, loved. He didn't have to be in control now. 

He came back to the real world when a bigger pressure pocked his rim. 

They both groaned as Gerald rocked his hips slowly forward and back, and Jaskier felt the pressure of the man’s cock against his prostate radiate out into his body. His dick stood out hard, still trapped in the ring. He wanted to come now, but it wasn’t up to him.

Gerald breathed in his ear, thrusting casually, taking his sweet time, and he tried to lure him into a faster pace gyrating his hips lewdly, but it didn’t work. Gerald's palms found his chest, plucking at his nipples then sliding his hand down Jaskier's belly, stroking his cock with slippery fingers slowly.

The boy went wild, arching under him, begging for release.

His tight channel clenching around him, he fastened his pace stroking him harder. He did never managed and orgasm with the ring on but Gerald was positive he could after being worked out the whole day.

He took his legs up over his shoulder basking in his amazing flexibility, he could see Jaskier's toes curling with the back of the eye and it went directly on his cock.

The boy had some sharp nails which were digging bruises on his tights as he squirmed in pleasure.

He was close and he focused on landing his prostate stroking him determined.

Jaskier's hid his face in his body trembling hard then he grabbed the pillow under his head and arched almost violently his cum flying all over him.

The hot channel crushed on his cock dragging the orgasm out of him.

He hung in there with his mouth open and his fist closed on the sheets.

It went on forever, Jaskier's tights heavy on his shoulders as the boy milked him dry. 

He collapsed when it was over. Dead to the world.

He found himself laying with Jaskier nested on his chest. Not sure how he got there. The boy was sleeping soundly and he let himself following him happily as never before.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
